Life of the Ishtars
by kingofshandowsnox
Summary: Melvin's back and here to stay! How does this effect the Ishtars dayily lives? a bunch of one shots about Melvin and how people see him.
1. nightmare hell

**Marik speaking**

Marik's father came closer with the knife laughing.

"Melvin, save me!" Marik cried

Inside their head, Melvin banged desperately at the door of his soul room to get out. But all he could do was listen to Marik's cries of terror.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

They both woke up screaming with Melvin in control of the body. The nightmare of their father coming back from the dead for his revenge had brought on the switch.

Melvin looked around desperately for Mr. Fuzzy.

Mr. Fuzzy was a lavender teddy bear Marik use to hold after his father punished him for something. And because Melvin was made from Marik's pain and inner hatred during that time period, the stuffed animal held great meaning for both of them.

Melvin, beginning to become frustrated by his failure to find the beloved toy, started throwing random things around the room, because in his mind that would help in his search somehow.

The commotion woke up Odion and Ishizu. The first got up to go see what was going on while the later wondered if she should get up of stay in bed and hope someone else would handle it.

Odion left his room in a groggy state wondering why no one else seemed to get up and handle these things.

He opened the door to Marik's room dodging a nightstand as he entered the room.

"Melvin, why are you throwing random furniture around?" Odion ask calmly, use to walking in on such activities by now.

"**I'm looking for Mr. Fuzzy.**" Melvin answered in his demonic voice.

"Did you and Marik have another nightmare?" Odion asked concerned.

"**No, for information, I do not have nightmares. My dreams are filled with happy images of me slaughtering the innocent.**"

_"So that's a yes."_ Odion thought. "Was it the one about father?"

"**I do not have nightmares. Expressly ones involving that man who should not be named.**"

_"Yes again." _Odion sighed "I'll look for it. Melvin, why don't you go get a snack or something."

Marik's 13 year old cousin Abida walked towards the kitchen to go get a glass of milk. Since guardingthe tomb was a family thing she knew all about Marik and Melvin. She liked Marik and they used to play together a lot but Melvin scares her.

They didn't have a very nice meeting when he first appeared and she still has nightmares about it so you can imagine she wasn't too thrilled to hear he was going to appear more often.

Abida saw the light on in the kitchen she started walk carefully and quietly to the door way.

She saw sandy blond hair but since he was standing in front of the open fridge it was hard to make out who it was.

"Marik?" She asked hopefully.

"**No.**"

Abida gave a startled cry and ran out of the room.

_"She's still scared of me, huh." _Melvin observed.

_"What did you think would happen when you traumatized a 5 year old?"_ Marik jeered.

_"Oh, shut up. I'm not the one hiding in my soul room like a scared little baby."_

Ishizu walked in at that exacted moment. She threw concern look down the hall. "Melvin, did you do something to upset Abby?"

"**I didn't do anything!**" Melvin exclaimed.

"I wasn't saying you did, I was just asking." Ishizu stated calmly.

Odion walked in holding a small lavender teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck.

"Melvin, I found Mr. Fuzzy. He was under your bed."

"**Good work, slave.**" Melvin walked over to him and snatched the bear out of the older brother's hands. Then, with bear in hand, he left to return to his room.

Odion turned to his sister saying "I'm not sure to be relieved or insulted he doesn't call me bother."

Ishizu shook her head and sighed. "At least those therapy sessions have been somewhat helpful."

"They still need more therapy." Odion replied. "Lots more."


	2. Therapy is a bitch

Marik sat on the couch looking at his lap wishing this session would be over. Not that Dr. Collison wasn't nice and all, but he still rather be doing something else.

Dr. Collison looked up from his note book. "And when did Melvin start hiding your motorcycle keys?"

"Around last week." Marik replied.

"Can you think of anything that might have provoked into doing this?"

"No!" Marik shouted looking up. "It was completely uncalled for and he always taught me about how I can't seem to find where he put them."

"Mhm." The Dr. Collison wrote this down. "I suppose that makes you feel trapped."

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed. "That motorcycle is the only little bit of freedom I have in my life. I was the only decision I made all by myself and he's stealing it from me!"

Dr. Collison nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Marik looked down. "We had that nightmare again."

Dr. Collison gave Marik a look of pity. "the one about your father?"

Marik nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok." Dr. Collison nodded. "I see you aren't wearing a rubber band on your wrist. Does that mean Melvin isn't using it?"

"Actually, we had to take it away from him after he started using them to try and shoot birds out of the sky." Marik said. He looked down at his lap again and put his hands in it.

Collison sighed. Now they had to find a new anger management technique. "How are you and Ishizu getting alone?" He asked.

"I tried to shadow realm last week but it didn't work."

Collison sighed. "Why did you try to banish her to the shadow realm?"

Marik looked down. "She said that Bakura's a bad influence on me."

"and why does she say that?"

"Because he tried to cause the apocalypse."

"Well that is a pretty bad thing to do Marik." Collison looked at the clock. "I would like to speak to Melvin now please."

Marik sighed and closed his eyes. He became taller and more muscular. His shoulders became brooder and his hair spikier. Melvin opened his eyes and leaned back and put one arm over the back of the couch. He was looking out the window if a bored expression on his face.

When Dr. Collison first met them the Jekyll and Hyde transformation had startled him at first, but now he was used to it.

Collison cleared his throat to get Melvin's attention. "So, Marik has told me that you have been stealing his motorcycle keys."

"**Yes?**" Melvin asked.

"Would you like to tell me why?"

"**Not particularly."**

"Melvin, please tell me why you have been stealing and hiding Marik's keys."

Melvin gave the doctor a look. He turned his head to the window and replied "**Because he started dating Bakura.**"

"And this bothers you?"

"**It does when I wake up next to Ryo.**"

Collison gave a sympathetic look. _"Ryo told me about that last week. He was absolutely terrified."_

"And how did it make you feel?"

"**Upset and a little disappointed.**"

Collison raised an eye brow. He wasn't expecting that answer. "Why were you disappointed?"

"**I think Ryo's cute and I didn't want to be reminded that he was scared of me.**"

Collison kept his expression calm but inwardly he was excited. Melvin never opened up this much before. "But why did this make you want to hide Marik's keys?"

Melvin started fiddling with his bracelets. "**So that he doesn't go to Bakura's house again.**"

Collison nodded, finally finding the logic behind he Egyptian's actions, even if he didn't understand it. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"**Yes, how do I get Ryo to like me?**"

Collison was surprised at thought of Melvin asked him for dating advice. "Well you could always ask him why he's scared of you. And after you work that out, see if you can become friends first."

Melvin nodded, accepting this answer. "**But that sounds long and tedious, can't I just** **force him to like me?**"

"You can't force people to like you Melvin."

"**Why not!**"

Collison sighed. "Because it doesn't work that why."

Melvin crossed his arms with a loud 'humph'. "**Well it should.**"

"Yes well I suppose that would make life easier, wouldn't?"

"**I guess it doesn't help my case that when I first met him in person I hugged him and told him his eyes looked like chocolate and I wanted to eat them.**"

Collison shook his head but wasn't all that surprised Melvin did something like that. He had a habit of saying things without thinking and not explaining them after words.

"Melvin, you have to be more careful about what you say. And if something you say doesn't sound quite right, explain what you mean." Then he thought for a moment before asking "What _did_ you mean when you said that?"

"**I was still psychotic then so I said to make piss his pants. It worked, he totally pissed his pants. Now I wish it hadn't.**" Melvin then said as an afterthought "**I wasn't actually going to do it!**"

Collison sighed. Melvin still had a long way to go before becoming a stable member of society.


	3. monsters never die

**Warning: sad**

Abida eyes widened. Her mother had just told her that her uncle, Marik's father, was never coming back. The small 5 year old would have jump for joy if it wasn't for the fact that her ankle was still injured from the time the cruel man had stepped on it.

She went to go find Marik and tell him the good news.

She limped out side and found him sitting in the sand doing something she could see.

"Marik!" She exclaimed. "Marik! Did you hear Uncle Jahm is-." She stopped suddenly after see what the sandy blond haired boy was doing.

The boy who she thought was Marik was holding a sharp stick and poking a bird with it. The creature was bleeding stain the sand with much red. What made it worse was that she saw it move slightly. It was still alive.

"Marik, what are doing!" She exclaimed as he drove the stick into the bird again. "Stop it! You're hurting it!"

The boy turned towards Abida. She felt like screaming.

"**I'm not Marik.**" The boy snarled.

Abida ran, not even feeling the pain in her ankle with the amount of adrenaline in her blood. Only when she was inside her room with her door closed did she stop. Her ankle was swollen and in great pain.

She cried as she remembered what had scared her most about that boy. His eyes, they were just like Jahm's


End file.
